Changed Beyond Recognition: Ashley's Chance
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Ashley has fallen in a river and is found by Leafpool and Lionblaze of Thunderclan. Is this new life what she wants? Rated T just in Case. One-Shot


Ashley ran through the forest smiling, she was beside a river. She was having some fun. Her parents were out and she had been bored so she had gone into the forest.

Just then she heard a dog bark and then she felt two paws push her into the river.

'Help!' Ashley yowled as she fell.

She hit the river and fell under. She tried to swim to the surface but the river was flowing to fast. Just then she fell into the Darkness and awoke in the stars.

'A-Am I in heaven?' She asked.

Just then she grew smaller and fur grew onto her back. Her fur was a Dark Brown and Black tabby colour. Ears grew on her head. Just then two cats appeared infront of her. One was a Gray-Blue she-cat; the other was a dark Gray tom.

'Hello Ashley I'm Bluestar and Starclan is giving you a chance to be a Thunderclan Warrior.' The Gray-Blue she-cat meowed.

'Firestar is waiting for you…' The Tom meowed.

Just then Ashley awoke in some sort of den. A Gray tom and a Handsome Fire coloured tom were talking near by.

'… She was found in a river by Lealpool and Lionblaze?' The Gray tom meowed.

'Yes I have no idea who she is by Bluestar told me she is different.' The Fire tom meowed.

Ashley slowly rose and groaned. The two toms turned to her.

'You're awake!' The Fire coloured tom meowed. 'I'm Firestar leader of Thunderclan and this is Jayfeather the medicine cat.'

'Hello Jayfeather and Firestar; I'm Ashley.' The Tabby she-cat meowed.

'Are you a loner?' Firestar asked.

'Loner?' Ashley asked.

'A cat that travels by his or herself.' Jayfeather explained.

'I-I guess you could say that.' Ashley meowed.

'Ashley what happened to you?' Jayfeather asked. 'Firestar said that you were found near the Riverclan border in a river by Leafpool and Lionblaze is this true?'

'I do not know I remember falling into the river and then that was it.' Ashley meowed. 'I do not remember my past all I know is that my future is here.'

'Are you saying that you would like to become an apprentice of Thunderclan?' Firestar asked.

'Yes.' Ashley meowed.

'Than come.' Jayfeather and Firestar helped Ashley outside were the clan was sharing tongues.

'What are they doing?' Ashley asked.

'After Sun-high when the day is the hottest is a time for the clan to share tongues it's a tradition that his been in the clans longer than I have known.' Firestar meowed.

Firestar ran ahead of the two cats and jumped onto a large rock.

'What is he doing?' Ashley asked.

'That rock is the Highrock.' A sandy coloured she-cat meowed and walked over. 'That is where Firestar calls the clan.'

'Hello Sandstorm.' Jayfeather meowed.

'Is this the loner the one Leafpool told me about?' Sandstorm asked.

'Yes I'm Ashley.' The Tabby she-cat meowed.

'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.'

'That is the signal for all the cats of Thunderclan to listen to Firestar.' Jayfeather explained.

The cats gathered below the Highrock, expect one cat that jumped up next to Firestar. He was a Dark Grey tom with shaggy fur, torn left ear and Yellow eyes. The exchanged a few words before Firestar turned to the clan.

'Who is that cat with him?' Ashley asked.

'That is Graystripe, Firestar's best friend and Deputy.' Sandstorm meowed.

'As you know by now yesterday a loner was found by Leafpool and Lionblaze and she has decided to join Thunderclan.' He yowled.

The clan cats yowled.

'Ashley step forward.' Firestar meowed and turned to the Tabby she-cat.

Ashley stepped forward and looked at Firestar.

'Ashley from this moment until you receive your Warrior name you shall be known as Ashpaw.' Firestar meowed. 'Graystripe you are my deputy and a great Warrior, you have well mentored Brackenfur and it is time you had a new apprentice you have shown your not only to be loyal but a brave Warrior you shall mentor Ashpaw.'

The Gray Warrior smiled before jumping down from the Highrock and bending down towards Ashpaw.

'Put you nose to mine.' Graystripe explained.

Ashpaw was a bit confused but did as Graystripe said. She stretched forward and touched noses with her mentor.

'Ashpaw! Graystripe!' The clan cats yowled.

Ashpaw felt so happy. She turned to her clan and smiled.

After five moons of training Ashpaw had become a Warrior her name had been changed to Ashpetal. Soon after she become a Warrior she had Duskmoon's kits and had a happy life.

**The End!**


End file.
